The Wedding Dress Situation
by Mangalover4321
Summary: One-Shot Post DB-Pre DBZ Goku and chi-Chi just got married and Goku can't help but notice his wife's body with the dress! So what will the poor hero do about that dress?


**I Don't Own Dragon Ball/ Z/ Kai/ or GT. Though I wish I could make more Goku and Chi-Chi along with more Gohan and Videl moments! So that's why I'm writing this one-shot fanfic!**

**One-shot**

**Post DB-Pre DBZ**

**The Wedding Dress Situation**

Just recently married, Goku and Chi-Chi watched as the Ox King wiped his tears away of happiness. Goku smiled and rubbed the back of his head while Chi-Chi clung to Goku tightly. He watched as his newly wife walked over to talk to some old villagers and when he didn't notice, Ox King grabbed his new son-in-law and dragged him into a dark room. Goku blinked and stared at the darkness around him but he could clearly make out some objects like: a desk, chair, bed, and the form of the Ox King.

Goku blinked again and made sure it was what he saw.

_Ox King?_ Goku thought, _why are we here? _

Suddenly the light went back on and he squinted his eyes, readjusted to the light again before the Ox King glared down at him with anger in his eyes.

_Why would the Ox King be angry? _The naïve Goku thought, _He was crying tears of happiness before now he's angry. What's wrong?_

"Now Son Goku," Ox King began and Goku gulped, "You better treat my little princess right. Or you'll be a dead man as soon as I see her tear up."

Goku paled and shock his head yes. He didn't know the Ox King could be so possessive about his little girl's protection and feelings.

"Yep! I understand! Now if you excuse me, I have to go say goodbye to some of my friends before we leave!" Goku said and shot out of there before his father-in-law could say anything else. He ran over to Chi-Chi were she was sitting on a chair, trying to pull up her dress top that should her cleavage. She sighed and pulled it up, not noticing her husband watching her intensely.

Goku didn't know why but when he looked down from Chi-Chi above. Her breasts bounced every time she tried to readjust the top and his eyes stared at them in wonder along with a new feeling he had never felt before…lust.

He gulped and his face started turning the color of a tomato. He looked away but felt something strange happening to him…ahem…below his belt.

_What's going on? _He thought, _my body is acting really weird today._

Chi-Chi blinked when he felt someone behind her and she looked up, smiling at the sight of her husband. She stood up so now she could stand close enough to him, grabbing his hand. He looked back to her and gave off a nervous smile, his blush faded away but still was on his face.

"So, Goku, are you ready to go home yet? I was about to say goodbye to daddy but he disappeared." She explained and he nodded, quickly and ignored eye contact-or more whole body contact. Every time he now saw her, the only thing he wanted to look at was her breasts and if behind her-her butt.

_Great, _Goku thought, _now I'm acting like Yamacha when he sees a girl! _

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him along to search for her father. He blushed at the contact of skin and watched the ground.

_Yep, the ground is my friend. Like how Krillin, Bulma, Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi…yeah like Chi-Chi's chest moving up and down…_

The late teen shock his head to clear his thoughts until they stopped to see the Ox King smiling down at his daughter but what Chi-Chi couldn't see was her father glaring at his new son-in-law with a death sentence in mind.

"Okay, daddy, Goku and I are going to head out to the house. Thanks for everything! Come visit any time!" she said and he nodded before glaring even more at poor Goku. The teen gulped and followed his new wife as she dragged him outside where others waved goodbye to them. Chi-Chi looked to Goku and whispered, "Call Nimbus, we'll ride back to the house by him." Goku nodded franticly and hoped she didn't notice him ogling over her chest.

"NIMBUS!" he called and the yellow cloud came to them, a trail left behind them and stopped right in front of the couple. Goku got on first then held his hand out to Chi-Chi who blushed at his new found manners and grabbed it, pulling her up. She sat behind him and he smiled, looking over to the others and waved goodbye. The couple shot off and Chi-Chi held onto Goku for dear life, arms tight around his chest and on his back he could feel her breasts against it. He blushed again felt something grow under his belt. He tried to ignore it so he focused on finding the house in time to get into his gi so everything wouldn't be so tight.

"So Goku," Chi-Chi began, "What do you want to do when we get to the house?" Her hot breath on his neck made his temperature sky-rocket and turned him even redder. She didn't even notice that she was arousing her new husband and waited for him to answer.

_How about we go into the bedroom and do something I've seen in Master Roshi's books? _He thought and sighed, knowing Chi-Chi would probably think of him as a pervert.

"I think I'm ready to go to sleep." He answered sadly and Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow to this.

Son Goku sleepy so early? That seemed unlikely.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when she thought of something, "How about we sleep together!"

He nearly jumped off the cloud for joy but realized she meant with clothes on.

"That's fine with me." He answered then the cloud when down, stopping at the new little house that Goku and the Ox King built for the couple as soon as they would be married. He sighed and got off first then grabbed her by the waist to put her down, shocking both of them and turned them into the color of a cherry. He gulped and gently placed her down, opening the door to her but she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Goku, it's tradition that you walk your wife in by caring her bridal style." Chi-Chi said and Goku nodded, scooping her off her feet before she could say something else then walked in with her. She smiled at put her arms around the neck of her husband and watched as he led to the bedroom. He opened the door with his foot then placed her gently down on the bed. He pulled off the white tie and jacket, sighing as relief filled him and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt. Chi-Chi blushed in surprise that Goku started undressing himself right in front of her. She looked away until she realized that's what married couples do.

She gulped and pulled her dress again, hoping Goku wouldn't notice but he did and suddenly instincts took over him. He pinned her arms to the side and slide his knee between her legs, owning wide eyes from that. He smirked and lustful thoughts started filling his head.

"So you having trouble with that dress, dearie?" he whispered huskily into her ear and she started panting, not managing to say anything but nod. He chuckled and released her hands, putting his hands on her waist.

"So why don't I help you out with that situation and you help me out with my shirt and pants, yours is too tight, like mine. They must be bugging you." He said and she nodded, slowly reaching behind and unzipped her dress. His eyes widen in happiness as he saw her undress for him and decided he would stripe to, quickly pulling off his own clothes. They landed in a pile in a corner along with Chi-Chi's gown. He grabbed reached behind and unclasped her bra while whispering in her ear, "Now let's take it up to the next level."

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Chi-Chi groaned and Goku wiped the sweat off her head, she groaned again and Goku bite his lip nervously. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and rubbed her back again, wondering what was wrong with his wife.

"Chi-Chi, do you want to go see a doctor?" Goku suggested even though he hated the doctor's office. She managed to nod before her eyes widen and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door open and puked into the toilet. Goku paled and watched as her entire breakfast left her body.

_Yep, she's going to the doctor no matter what. _

* * *

_At the doctor's office_

Dr. McCann stared at the two couple. The man looked scared out of his wits and was shaking at every pointy object that could be identified as a needle meanwhile the woman looked like she was about to fall over, puke, or sleep by the look of her pale sickly face and glazed over eyes. He sighed and took down a few notes then pulled out blood pressure monitor and wrapped it around the woman's arm. He pushed it as far as he could then put his stethoscope on her arm. He blinked at the fast blood pressure then took it off, putting it against her chest.

Suddenly Goku growled at the man and he blinked, staring at the man who suddenly got over his fear. He didn't look too happy about him touching his wife around that area.

"Sorry Mr. Son," Dr. McCann explained, "I'm just making sure she's healthy. I would never do anything like that to my patients. I have my own wife at home wanting for my second kid."

Goku blinked and asked, "Kid?"

"Yes. You know when you have sex to have a kid…" the doctor explained and Goku's eyes widen.

"I thought sex was just to have a good time with your wife!" he exclaimed and doctor's eyes bugged out of his head.

"So you've had sex recently?" the doctor asked and Goku nodded.

"Every other night since we got married." He answered and the doctor stared at him horror.

_How the hell are they not sore?! He looks completely fine! _The Doctor thought and Goku gulped.

"How long ago was that?" the Doctor asked.

"About six weeks ago." He answered then Doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyebrows.

"I think I know your wife's problem but I want to make sure I'm correct so can you get your wife to pee in a cup?" he asked and Goku growled again. Dr. McCann put his hands up in defense and said, "Well, I think your wife is pregnant so I want to see if I'm correct." Goku's eyes widen and shot his head to his wife, who wasn't really here mentally in the moment.

_Could this guy mean, _Goku thought and gulped, _that Chi-Chi's gonna have a kid? Our kid?_

Goku nodded and grabbed his wife's tiny hand, bringing her back to reality. She smiled goofy at him and he gulped then said, "Chi, can you go pee in a cup for the guy?" She nodded and started stripping in front of him to both the men's surprise. Goku growled and grabbed her, pulling her clothes back up.

"No, Chi, you show only _me _your body." He growled out and she nodded, giggling.

"Hai, Hai! Goku-sa!" she saluted and giggled again. The Doctor sighed and handed her a cup, making sure she held onto it tight.

"Now, Mrs. Son, please go into the restroom and go pee in the cup so we can test for something, okay?" the Doctor asked and she nodded then wobbled away, going to the restroom and shut the door behind her quietly. Goku sighed and rubbed his face, fear coursing through his veins for the first time ever in his life.

_Oh Kami…the Ox King is gonna kill me! _Goku thought, _His precious daughter now with my kid and we've only been married for a couple of weeks! Oh Kami, how am I gonna die?_

Chi-Chi wobbled back with the cup in hand with the top covered, holding it out to the Doctor. He nodded and put a glove on, grabbing the cup and left the room. Goku bite his lip and watched Chi-Chi fooling around with her hair that lay flat on her shoulders.

_I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE! _

The Doctor walked with a smile on his face and placed his clip board down. He crossed his arms over his chest. Goku started getting hope back until the Doctor said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Son! Your wife is pregnant!"

All around the world could hear, "I'M GONNA DIE!"

* * *

_At Ox King's House-Phone conservation between Goku and Ox King_

"Hello, Goku why are you calling so early in the morning?" Ox King asked and heard Goku gulped from the other line.

"Well, just…you know…wanted to say hi?" he said more like a question which caught the Ox king's attention.

"Is Chi-Chi well?" the Ox king asked.

"…Yeah…"

"Why did you pause for a moment, Goku?" the Ox King hissed, how anger started to appear.

"Well…you know that wedding dress Chi-Chi had?" Goku said and gulped again.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I blame it."

"Why?"

"…Cause Chi-Chi is pregnant…."

"…"

"Um…Ox king, you still there?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOY!"

"EEEEEEEPPPPP!"

_**The End! **_


End file.
